Not designed to be a chump
by Kiwikatipo
Summary: If that rubbergloved hand holding scene in Freak Nation made you feel ill this is the fic for you. Alec pays Max back because he is meant to be her boyfriend. Max and Alec. Warning frequent very coarse language and scenes of a sexual nature.


**Not made to be a chump**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not making any profit from this. Thank you, James Cameron.

**Chapter One Room Swap**

Alec lowered his fist sheepishly with everyone else in the crowd. Well, Max had done it again; they were all staying in T.C. sink or swim. He looked amused over at Mole. Mole the grumpy leader of the freaks was onboard as well. Alec rolled his arm gingerly, God he felt like crap.

Max stared at Alec and Mole expectantly. Right, of course the practical details of making their last stand were going to be left to Alec and Mole.

"Ok," Mole rubbed his hands. "Let's get down to business, people."

Alec finally made it to bed three hours later. The planning of how to hold Terminal Centre against an attack had taken that long. He opened the door to the abandoned office that Biggs used to use as a bedroom, flung off his clothes and collapsed on a double bed. He shut his eyes and prepared to sleep.

A quiet knocking at his door startled him. Had the attack by the National Guard started already? He pulled on his jeans and went over to the door.

Alec opened the door and Max stood outside it with a bag.

"I need to come in." she hissed in a whisper.

Alec gestured to enter and Max slipped inside carrying a borrowed sleeping bag. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He could tell right away that this was not an emergency but another Logan/Max crisis. His shoulder hurt like hell and he was so not in the mood for this.

"I need to sleep in your room." She said. "Because now everyone in Terminal City thinks we're together." She had the grace to blush.

"Wonderful." Alec smiled sarcastically. "There goes any chance of me getting laid before I die."

"We're not gonna to die." fumed Max. "I couldn't think what else to say. I had to keep up the screwy pretence, when Logan asked me wasn't I going to sleep in your room tonight."

"Fine," Alec pointed. "There's the floor." He hopped back into bed and shut his eyes. He could hear Max getting undressed in the dark and settle down on the floor. He threw her a pillow.

"Thanks, Alec." Max whispered.

The wounded male tossed for an hour, his torn arm and bruises keeping him awake.

"Alec." Max said in the darkness. "Is your shoulder keeping you awake?"

"Yep." Alec replied shortly. He could hear Max rustle in a small bag she kept beside her.

"I have real good pain killers Dr Carr prescribed me," Max explained, "from when I was shot in the stomach. Wanna try one?'

Alec rose carefully. He walked over to her, and took the bottle she held out. "Two?"

"Should work" agreed Max. She glanced across the darkness at him. "I'm glad you decided to stay, Alec."

"Well you're right occasionally, very occasionally, where is there left to run?" Alec settled back down. "How come you're not asleep?"

"I'm soft." Max shuffled on the ground. "The floors hard, I'm covered with bruises from the fight with that Breeding Cult bitch and I'm cold."

"Been a long time out of Manticore haven't you?" Alec grinned. "You can share the bed but don't try anything."

Max laughed. "Good try. But I'll keep on the floor thanks."

"Don't flatter yourself, Maxie." Alec said slipping back into his bed. "I hope you don't snore." He added and drifted off to sleep.

He woke up to Max fully dressed and offering him a cup of coffee. He drank it gratefully.

"How are you feeling?" Max asked.

"Alright," Alec said "Less like tenderized meat, you?"

"Better," agreed Max. "Have another pain killer." She pointed at his kitchen area. "You're nicely set up."

"Yeah, this was all Biggs stuff. He'd been here five months." Alec said indicating the furnished office. "I gave a couch away to a pregnant X5 last week though. Otherwise you could have slept on that. So you're planning to sleep on the floor indefinitely, huh?"

"Yeah," Max replied "Though if you don't mind me sleeping in your bed when you're not there, I'll do that."

"You're crazy, Max." Alex snorted. "You can sleep with me for god's sake. Have I ever made a pass at you in the nine months we've known each other?"

"No, but I've never slept in the same bed with you before either." Max said stubbornly. "Here take this pill." She held out her hand and cupped it against his mouth. "I know you still must be sore."

"Well nice to see you acting like a proper girlfriend for a change." Alec swallowing the pill and ducked Max's incoming cuff to his head.

**Chapter Two Observing the stalker**

Later during a chaotic, busy day Alec noticed Logan staring at Max and him. Max noticed too and put her hand on Alec's forearm. Alec looked up from the map of the sewers he was looking at. He winked at her and then kissed her cheek quickly.

Mole looked at them and frowned. "Cut it out, lovebirds. Do we risk tunneling or not?"

"Risk it." said Alec, feeling Logan's gaze still on him. Holy Crap, how did Max put up with this every day?

That evening Alec and Max walked to their room together. "Logan's still really hung up on you isn't he?" Alec commented. "Don't say this is none of my business either. You made it my business, when you told everyone we're together. Oh by the way, some one asked if you were a screamer, are you?"

Max looked at Alec indignantly and dangerously. "What did you answer, pervert?"

"I said, she's my girlfriend, man, its private." Alec said. He opened the door to their room for her exaggeratedly. "I'm a gentleman."

Max laughed tiredly. "You're a good friend." She looked longingly at the bed. "You promise you're not gonna go all octopus on me?"

"Yeah, it's a big bed. You just keep on your side, Maxie." Alec took off his clothes unselfconsciously. He looked at Max who was staring at him incredulously. "What?"

"I can't believe you're naked in front of me!" Max exclaimed.

"What, Manticore raised remember?" he laughed. "Just because ten years on the outside has turned you into a prude." He folded his clothes and hopped into bed. "Or you can't believe your fantasy has come true?"

"Yeah, that's it." Max sniffed sarcastically. She lay on top of the bed fully clothed. "Goodnight, Alec."

"Night, Maxie," Alec said cheerfully.

The next day Alec noticed Logan watching his and Max's every move again. An attractive X6 tried to flirt with Alec but aware of Logan's watchful eyes he gently rebuffed her.

Max came over and put her arm round his waist. "I really appreciate this, Alec." She murmured.

"Oh you so owe me, Max, that chick was hot." Alec complained, "but hey, anything for a friend." He winked at her. "You could put your hand lower."

"In your dreams, Alec," Max replied tersely. She smiled worriedly as Logan came over with some print outs of National Guard numbers in Washington State. Logan would stand too close and she was constantly stressed she was going to touch him.

Alec didn't see Max come to bed that night but woke up to her beside him. He made her a cup of coffee and brought it to her. He nudged her with his foot.

Max opened her eyes. "Oh thanks, Alec. For a genetically engineered assassin you're a nice guy sometimes, y'know?"

"Yeah," agreed Alec, "I try anyway. Rise and shine, princess, we were going to Joshua's flag raising thing, remember?"

**Chapter Three No More Mr Nice Guy**

Alec witnessed Max saccharine hand holding of Logan on a roof during their flag raising ceremony in annoyed disbelief. What was the stupid bitch doing or was Logan being a creepy stalker?

Alec wasn't designed to be a chump. Max was supposed to be his fucking girlfriend. Right, no more Mr. Nice Guy.

He strode over to them and whacked his hand hard on her rump. Max started and looked at him furiously. She broke hands with Logan.

"Come on, honeybunch." Alec said. "We were planning on breakfast in bed remember?" he slid his arms round her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

"She's such a wonder." Alec smiled at Logan. "I just thank god for her everyday."

Logan looked at him in amazement. "You never struck me as the religious type."

"Well there's a lot you don't know about transgenic males, Logan pal, lets face it." Alec smirked over Max's shoulder. Max tried to wriggle away, but he so wasn't having that. He tightened his grip so she'd have to make a scene in front of Logan to get away.

"Well let's go eat, Alec." Max said quickly. She was still trying unsuccessfully to pry Alec's hands off her waist. "I'm freakin starving."

Alec released her and took her hand. "And we both know why, you naughty gal." he whacked Max on the butt again and enjoyed watching her wince.

"Ow! Darling," Max laughed falsely. "That hurts a little."

"Sorry baby, a bit tender from last night huh?" Alec put an expression on his face to make it look like he'd said that sentence accidentally. "From when you fell on your ass on the sidewalk." He pretended to cover. "He kissed her cheek. "You can be so clumsy, sweetheart."

He noticed O.C. glaring at him. What was that woman's problem? Alec was going to sort her out today as well, but first Max.

"C'mon, Maxie, lets go back to bed." He urged her, the trained soldier and torturer put a bit of painful pressure on her wrist, to make her move. He grinned charmingly at Mole. "See you in thirty minutes, Bro."

Max waited till they were in the stairwell before tearing her hand free. "You ass-wipe!" she yelped rubbing her wrist. "What the hell was that all about?"

Alex leaned forward and stroked her behind again. He could tell that particularly infuriated her. "Can't talk here, baby." he commented as two X5's passed them on the stairwell to go up to the roof. "Let's discuss this in our room." Alec held out his hand. "Don't argue, Max."

**Chapter five Me and you**

They walked holding hands to their room. Max broke her hand away the second they got inside their room and slapped Alec hard on the face.

"Been building up to that?" Alec laughed. "That slaps gonna cost you, Max." He sat down on the floor and beckoned for her to join him.

Max sat down on the floor. "What the fuck is up with you this morning?" she asked.

"Who told Logan we were seeing each other, you or me?" Alec asked.

"Me," Said Max. "But I…"

"Shut up you can have your say in five minutes." Alec snapped over the top of her. "And who told everyone in Terminal City three days ago, that we were sleeping together?"

"Me," repeated Max. Her face fell. Oops, she could see where this was going.

"And who has been turning down hot looking sexual partners to help their friend out?" Alec went on. "In fact, being real decent to you in general?"

"You…" Max admitted, "but…"

Alec held up a virtuous hand for silence.

"And who was holding hands with their ex on the roof, in full view of the most important transgenics here and my best ordinary bud in Jam Pony?" Alec prodded.

"Me," answered Max in shame.

Alec looked at her angrily "So who was made to look stupid?"

'Oh, crap you." replied Max dropping her head. "I'm sorry, Alec. I can see why you're pissed off."

"Then why did you do something so retarded?" Alec inquired. He felt a bit deflated he hadn't expected to get her to cave in so quickly. Alec had wanted to make her suffer a bit longer. Hmm those thoughts were a bit psychotic; he quickly buried them in his mind along with all the others.

Max lay back on the floor and shut her eyes. "He surprised me with the rubber gloves. He just turned up in them, stood beside meand started holding my hand. I didn't want to make a big scene and spoil Joshua's big moment; just like I didn't want to make a scene with you." Max groaned. "Logan keeps being in love with me and I really do want to move on for his own safety. Doesn't he want to have sex ever again?" Max asked Alec who had joined her lying on the floor.

"God, don't you, Max?" Alec asked her in surprise. He stared at the ceiling

"I don't know." Max said stiffly. "Personal much? Yeah, probably with someone I love. But Logan not letting go makes that hard."

"Well don't sweat it Max, all gloves are off, 'scuse the pun." Alec rolled over and looked at her. "If you're serious about repelling Logan once and for all, we're gonna give him the performance of a lifetime today." Alec looked at her and grinned. "You know how I said you owed me for that slap?"

"Yeah," Max replied. Her eyes flew open in astonishment as Alec leant over and kissed her mouth. She instantly pushed him off her.

"No, no, no." Alec teased "That little reaction is what will make our performance fail today. Again thank you, there needn't be tongues." He leant over again and opened his mouth over hers. As far as he was concerned it felt right and natural. God knows what Max thought.

Max relaxed he wasn't putting his tongue in her mouth, this might actually work.

However, Max immediately pushed Alec's hand away as soon as she felt it on her breast. She twisted her head away from his mouth. "Like I'd ever let a guy do that to me in public."

"I appreciate that, Maxie." Alec said soothingly "but we might be able to arrange a private display for Logan to walk in on. So stop flinching, relax. According to you, we've been banging uglies for a month, remember?"

Alec continued making out with Max until he felt her press her groin into his. Both their breathing had quickened. Max pulled his head down for a kiss roughly. Alec smirked inwardly as she swirled her tongue in his mouth and pushed her breast against his hand.

Alec pushed her away abruptly. "And that's the pay back for that slap." he said smugly. He stood quickly up, ignoring his own erection. "Come on, Max. Let's turn off Logan."

"I hate you!" Max gasped her cheeks burning. She scrambled to her feet.

"No time for that." Alec smiled opening the door for her "After you, sweetheart."

**Chapter six Phase One**

Max walked out the door trying to control her breathing. She hadn't had sex for a year. Manticore had obviously fixed her heat cycles along with her sleep patterns and she had forgotten what it had felt like to really want sex and not be able to satisfy the urge. She glared at Alec. Screw him for making her feel like this. Oh god, now she was fantasizing about screwing him.

Alec chuckled, he had enjoyed teasing her before, but seeing her sexually frustrated like this was totally a Kodak moment.

An opportunity to rub Logan's nose in it didn't come up till mid afternoon. Max was drinking soup out of a cup when Logan came up behind her and put a rubber gloved hand on her neck. She started and almost spilled her soup. This put her in a pissed off frame of mind instantly because she was hungry and all food had been handed in and rationed. (Alec had pointed out that coffee was not food so there was no reason to feel bad about their little morning secret brews from Biggs dwindling supply.)

"Are you alright, Max?" Logan checked concerned. 'You seemed a little tense on the roof. Is everything ok with you and Alec?"

"Fine thanks, Logan." Max said irritated. She twisted away from his hand. "Have you had lunch? This soup's real good."

Alec walked over to them grinning. He pulled her close, put down her mug and gave her a long kiss on the mouth. "Missed your kiss, babe." He pretended to pull her away from Logan and lowered his voice a fraction but still so Logan could hear it. "Great news, Maxiekins, I scored this condom off Sketchy." He held it out so Logan could see it but no one else could.

Logan walked out of the control room clenching his jaw. Alec and Max watched him go with satisfaction.

"And now for phase two." Alec smiled down at her. "We're going to see Gem." He took her hand. "Come on. I'll explain on the way."

Alec and Max knocked on Gems door. The new mother opened the door to them and smiled. "I know I'm not in Manticore," Gem laughed "When people knock. Come in."

Max and Alec entered the old office room and sat down on an old desk. Gem sat down on the floor beside a sleeping baby Eve.

"It's about your breeding partner 311." Alec said. "He made it out of Manticore alive and he wants to see you and the baby."

Gem gasped. "Maybe I don't want to see him." Gem's face turned white. "Because maybe I think he's a rapist."

"Look we all had our orders, Gem." Alec said reasonably. "He just wants to see if you and the baby are okay."

"So did you rape Max when you were breeding partners?" Gem asked sweetly. "Is that how you got together, how you fell in love?"

"No." said Max. "Alec didn't. I didn't want to, he respected that." She looked gratefully at him. She had never really appreciated that before. "But he helped give my friend Logan a deadly virus, activated by me because Alec was under orders." Max looked down. "So it was hard to accept him as a friend, once we were out of Manticore. But Manticore was evil, Gem, it made us all do wrong things." Max sighed. "311 goes by the name Sims now and he wants the chance to help you both, to redeem himself."

"Seriously Dalton has my back and is all the help I could need. He's out getting food for us now." Gem said. "But 311 he held me down when we had sex and it hurt, he kept apologizing all through it." Tears brimmed in her eyes at the memory. "Why can't he just be dead?"

**Chapter Seven Phase two**

After an hour of terse conversation Alec and Max left Gem's room. "God," remarked Alec, "that was as gruesome as I thought it would be. Thanks for helping out, Max."

"No problem, Alec." Max looked down at the ground. "Thanks for not raping me nine months ago."

Alec looked at her. "Thanks for finally appreciating that." he shook his head. "God, imagine us with a baby."

Max darted forward and kissed him fondly on the cheek. Alec blinked. He hit his head with his hand.

"Oh yeah, phase two. Almost forgot." He dipped her back and started to kiss her neck. "Work with me here." He instructed her. Max relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes. Alec's nuzzling felt so good. She didn't realize how touch starved she'd been. She stroked his hard torso exploring, putting her hand under his t-shirt and feeling his shoulder muscles and smooth back.

"Hey, Max, Alec" Sketchy's voice came behind her. She sprang upright Alec steadying her.

Sketchy and a wounded looking Logan stood in front of her. Max snuck a inquiring gaze at Alec, so this was phase two huh?

"I was just going in to interview Gem." Sketchy explained. "Logan's going to help me seeing he worked as a newspaper journalist for years."

"Be careful." Alec warned. "Gem's feeling a bit fragile at the moment, you know new Moms." He cuddled Max. "Maxie and I were just leaving."

Max waved after them weakly.

Logan and Sketchy entered Gem's room.

Alec turned briskly to Max. "Right free time for you until 19.00 then meet me in front of the bath house and bring your towel."

"Is that phase three?" Max asked him slowly sliding out of his arms.

"You're catching on." Alec winked at her. "I gotta blaze. See ya."

**Chapter eight Phase three**

Max met Alec in front of the bath house the X5's had set up in Oak Street at seven o'clock. Alec signed them in, water being strictly rationed and led her in to a converted factory shop with, oh joy, a steaming hot bath in the middle.

"You can go first." He offered. "And spare me the shit about turning my back. I can resist jumping you remember?"

Max peeled her clothes off. Alec looked her up and down, staring at her runes but didn't comment. Max met his glance head on and deliberately got in to the bath as sensually as she could manage. Alec passed her soap out of her toilet bag.

"Help me wash my hair?" Max asked him. "It's the rinsing. Fill up that bucket and then pour it over my head when I tell you." Alec did so in silence. Max lathered her hair then dipped her head in the bath. Alec lifted the bucket up, slowly rinsing her hair with clean water.

Max got out and Alec passed her, her towel. "I need to shave my legs." Max explained. So you may as well have the bath now. You don't want my stubble in the water."

"If you never have sex." Alec asked curiously lowering himself in the bath. "Why do you bother to shave your legs?"

"I like them that way." Max explained applying foam on her legs. "It's fashionable."

Alec shrugged. "Good thing you didn't live at the turn of this century then." He remarked "Or you'd probably wax your pubes."

Max laughed at the ridiculous idea, "Eww and as if."

Alec carefully washed himself with a brush. He lay back happily. "God, I love baths."

Max smiled. "Me too." She sat on the edge of the bath. "I bet if Manticore had handed out rubber ducks to us as kids we would have really liked them."

"That's a cute thought." Alec mused getting out of the bath. "Can you pass me my towel thanks?"

"Sure." said Max tossing it gently. "So phase three. Logan's booked his bath the slot after us right?"

Alec toweled himself dry. "You catch onto my plan so well."

"Well so what?" Max said. "We're a couple we have a bath together. That's hardly shocking, especially with water restrictions."

"He's going to hear us having mind blowing sex." Alec said. "Ever faked an orgasm before?"

"Um, no actually," Max said pulling on her clothes. "If a partner wasn't doing it for me I'd always tell them how to correct it."

"Why does that not surprise me even slightly?" Alec said. "Well it's time for the performance of your life tonight." He told her putting on his clothes.

So Max found herself five minutes later with her back against the wall by the door. Alec was facing her, both of them listening for Logan's footsteps.

They heard him coming. Alec wrapped her legs round his hips and started to slam her into the wall. Max put her hand over her mouth to stop laughing. Alec glared at her.

"Oh God Max." he moaned loudly. "Yeah like that, angel." Max looked at him in embarrassment. Did he really sound like that during sex? She sincerely hoped not. Hold on, why did she care?

"C'mon Max." Alec growled at her under his breath.

Max gulped. She opened her lungs and called out. "Oh yes baby! Ohmigod! Harder! Harder!" Alec smiled at her approvingly.

"Come for me baby." He yelled slamming her harder and faster. "Don't hold back."

"Oh I want you! I love you Alec." Max yelled trying to sound on the brink of an earth shattering climax.

"I love you too." Alec yelled back. "Oh god! I can't hold back much longer!" He mouthed at her "Come now."

"Ah ah AGHH!" Max screamed feeling like she was providing the sound effects for a bad porno movie.

"Ugh unn!" Alec grunted realistically. He released Max down off the wall "You okay?" he whispered. Max nodded, brushing herself down.

They counted to 100 and then opened the door shyly. Logan was standing there with the X5 in charge of the bath house, both males looked stunned.

"Evening Logan." said Max cheerily holding Alec's hand. "Gem's interview go alright?"

"Um yeah," Logan said trying to recover. "Sketchy's got a lot of potential to be a great journalist."

"That's good to hear." said Alec. "Well enjoy your bath, pal."

"Make sure you scrub out that bath thoroughly." Max told the bath attendant. "Logan can't come into contact with any part of me." She turned to Logan. "Good night, Logan."

"Night Max." Logan said he smiled at her ruefully. "Night Alec."

Max and Alec walked off together. "He seemed less obsessed to me." Alec remarked.

"Yeah, me too." Max replied as they walked up to their room. They went to the restroom on their floor and brushed their teeth.

**Chapter nine Anything for a friend**.

Max stopped him as they came out she reached up and kissed him on the mouth firmly in the hallway.

"Logan can't see us, unless he's suddenly got x-ray vision." Alec commented drawing away.

"I know." Said Max smiling wickedly, she ran her hands inside Alec's jacket.

"So you think we're going to die. I knew it!" Alec accused her triumphantly.

"No!" said Max. "We're going to survive this, all of us."

Alec looked alarmed. "Hey you don't love me?"

"Your ego!" Max said amazed. "No it's all this making out. I haven't had sex for year and you have made me very, very horny."

"So you want me to scratch your itch tonight." Alec teased her, putting his arms round her waist confidently.

"Well yeah." smiled Max equally confidently. She started to kiss him, gently biting his lower lip.

Alec swung her up in his arms. "Okay." He offered as he opened their bedroom door "Anything for a friend."

Both proceeded to undress each other leisurely once inside their room and gave each other the most exciting, unhurried, unselfish foreplay the two emotionally wounded people had ever given or received. Neither of them had ever before made love to someone who was their friend.

They lovers looked into each others eyes as the male quickened his thrusts. Max knew for once she didn't need to say 'harder' or 'faster', because she was being made love to harder and faster than she ever had in her life before. Max clawed at his back as she orgasmed and wrapped her legs round his waist, lifting her pelvis so he could be even deeper inside her. Alex bit down on her shoulder as he came with a wrung out groan.

He lay back and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest. She mused upon what Alec would say next. She idly grabbed the used condom, tied a knot in the rubber and tossed it on the floor.

He wasn't asleep Max wondered, so what the hell was he waiting for. What cocky quip, dumb little joke at her expense, was going to pop out of his mouth?

Alec kissed her softly. "Do you want to repeat that again sometime?" he whispered. "Please say yes."

Max nodded.

Alec sighed with relief. He kissed her again. "I've never had sex with another transgenic before. It was good huh?"

"Yeah, it was awesome." Max purred. She stiffened in his arms a little. "So it was just 'cos we're transgenics right? Nothing to do with me and you?"

"Oh we have definite chemistry, Maxie." Alec reassured her. "But gotta admit... it was a relief not caring if I was hurting you accidentally."

"You sound like a pig." Max laughed. "But I know you're an okay guy deep down." She kissed his chest. "And pretty on top."

"Manticore made you hot also." Alec affirmed with a smirk. He stroked her drying hair. "I care about ya, Maxie." he muttered into her bare shoulder.

Max smiled in the dark. "And do you think for one moment, Alec, I 'd let my guard down like this if I didn't care about you, too?"

(Authors Note) this story was written in answer to Pai's challenge.


End file.
